1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output method and apparatus for outputting an original image, obtained by a user of a digital camera or the like using the digital camera, to a display or a printer, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing image data obtained by a user of a digital camera or the like using the digital camera, it is customary that the image data are processed using standard processing conditions that conform to the printer. But, a method in which image processing is performed by changing the image processing conditions from the standard processing conditions, including color tone, gradation, sharpness, and the like, and the processed results are provided to the user is proposed as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,428. In the aforementioned patent publication, a standard color image obtained through a standard image processing, and a plurality of processed images obtained through various types of image processing different from the standard image processing are printed, for example, on a sheet of printing paper to provide the user with images processed differently.
The method described in the aforementioned patent publication, however, has a problem that a desirable printed output may not be obtained, since the processing conditions are fixed regardless of the type of imaged subject. That is, the method provides a plurality of images obtained through predetermined types of image processing, so that unnecessary images are also outputted when having the user makes a selection, thereby the image selection becomes complicated.